


A Little Helper

by gtanddragons



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, service tinies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtanddragons/pseuds/gtanddragons
Summary: Prompt: "Humans are given tinies trained to help them with disabilities such as ADHD or anxiety. So imagine Virgil has horrible anxiety and/or ADHD and he gets a service tiny to help with it. And that tiny is Patton."AKA Patton helps his big emo son face his social anxieties.





	A Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little prompt from Tumblr tbh.

“This isn’t gonna work,” Virgil mumbles. “They’re just gonna judge me more—“

Patton wiggles to straighten himself up on his ‘perch’ on Virgil’s shoulder. “Ah ah ah! C’mon, kiddo, what do I always say?”

Virgil grimaces, slumping a little. “…’not with that attitude’?”

“That’s the spirit!” Patton shoots Virgil a comforting smile and a solid pat on the neck. “Now you just walk on up, and I’ll take care of the rest.”

Virgil hesitates. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before walking up to the gas station cashier nearby. Said cashier’s eyes are half-lidded and tired, looking like she’d pulled one too many overtime shifts, but she straightens up and focuses as Virgil approaches.

“Hello, how may I help you today?”

Virgil shivers before pushing a bottle of Gatorade and a two bags of Chex Mix onto the counter, refusing to say a word. Instead, he reaches a hand up to his shoulder and Patton eagerly jumps off into Virgil’s palm— though Patton feels a sense of worry bubble up as he feels how shaky Virgil’s hand is.

The cashier blinks in surprise but rings up the items anyway. “…That’ll be $7.95 for you today.”

Patton shoots her a charming smile. “Of course, just a sec!”

In a flash, he pulls a tiny, green square from underneath his shirt— and it takes a few moments to unfold it all the way, but he soon steps to the edge of Virgil’s fingers, proudly offering the resulting $10 bill to the cashier. “Here you go!”

The cashier looks rather bewildered at the entire exchange, but she gently plucks the bill from Patton’s outstretched hands, enters it into the register, and hands him a nickel and two $1 bills— folded, of course. Not like the impressive folding job she had witnessed earlier, but just enough so that Patton could carry both the bills and the coin under his arms.

“Thank you!” Patton chirps, giving the cashier a small ‘bow’ of sorts.

She blinks before smiling back and waving. “Yep. You… you two have a good day!”

Virgil wastes no time in hurriedly scooping up the food and drink and making his way to the door, all with Patton calling a faint “you tooooo!” back to the cashier.

As soon as Virgil steps outside, he releases a heavy sigh of relief.

Patton steps closer to the center of Virgil’s palm, beaming up at his taller companion. “Great work, kiddo! You did it!”

Virgil hisses quietly and shakes his head. “You did all the work.”

“Nope, not true.” Patton shrugs and nods at the Gatorade and Chex Mix tucked in Virgil’s free arm. “I like to say I’m pretty strong, but even I can’t lift any of those up. And it would’ve taken ages for me to climb up to that darned counter, so you most definitely helped.”

Virgil’s gaze drifts off to the side, an ashamed look on his face. “You know what I mean. They probably judged me more for that, ‘cause I can’t even buy food on my own—“

“Hold up, sport,” Patton interjects. “You hadn’t been able to buy things from a gas station before, right?”

“…Right.” Virgil slumps dejectedly.

“But now you have, and today’s the first time you pulled it off, yeah?”

Virgil lifts his head a little, still looking quite somber but looking at Patton with a hint of intrigue. “…Yeah? But I still couldn’t do it on my own—“

“BUT,” Patton interjects once more, a smile building on his face. “You did something you couldn’t before. Am I right?”

Virgil blinks before giving a tentative nod. “…Yeah?”

Patton breaks out into a grin. “Then you made progress! It’s not all gonna happen in one day— you have to take small steps towards your goals, and all that— but you took a step forward! I’m so proud of you!”

Virgil’s eyes widen.

And then the corner of his lips turns upward, a ghost of a smile on his face. “…Thanks, Patton.”

He thinks he can feel his eyes stinging as he gingerly plucks the money from Patton’s hands and shoves it into his pocket, and as he sets Patton back on the tiny’s usual perch on his left shoulder.

Maybe he hadn’t been able to speak to the cashier today, but… maybe soon. Either way, it certainly had been a step forward—

And at least he had his little companion along to help.


End file.
